K:The Power
by S3rgeant-Sarcasm
Summary: When two sisters are brought to light, their powers will be hidden but each one must go to another side to create and keep the ey will have to face each of their own destiny and secrets that await them.
1. Prologue

A/N; Hey guys! I am a new author adding to this website, but I am an avid reader with plenty of favorites. THANK YOU for giving this prologue a try and hope it gets you interested. Credit for info goes k-project. wikia wiki/ Clan (no spaces)

* * *

K: The Power

Co-Authored: IndiaB and Blindfolded

People think that life is nothing more than just living and breathing. That there is nothing out of the ordinary or breathtaking because they take no chances. Now, I'm only using people in general; for the ones who want to be so normal they start to not be normal but they don't want to admit it.

There are people in this world that are not so normal known as Kings, seven to be exact. An unknown King, a Silver, a Gold, a Red, a Blue, a Green, and the Colorless King are their titles and the color of their aura. Aura is a powerful force that enables the users to use offensive and defensive attacks. The color of the aura varies from clan to clan and is connected to an element. In example, Silver is Air, Red is Fire, Blue is Electricity(or water), Green is Nature, Gold is Life and Colorless is just that Colorless.

No one knows how the kings came to play except that are very powerful beings and choose the roles they want. For example, the Blue King named Munakata Reisi is leader of Scepter 4, also known as the police. The Red King named Mikoto Suoh is the leader of HOMRA which is a local gang that is different from others. It's headquarters is a bar which is owned by the second in command Izumo Kusanagi.

There are also people out there, though rare, known as Strains. Strains normally can't control their powers but rarer ones rare ones are each like a treasure and some kings would kill to have one on their kings would kill to just even know one.

When two sisters are brought to light, their powers will be hidden but each one must go to another side to create and keep the will have to face each of their own destiny and secrets that await them.

* * *

A/N; Yes, I completely agree that it is short but I will try (promise) to update with a longer chapter! ,,, I hope. Please review so that we may improve and if you flame you will be ignored


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back a long with my friend and we have updated hopefully a chapter that is acceptable and long enough to satisfy you until the next chapter. Also I realized I didn't put a disclaimer so I will here!

 **DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME/MANGA EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGNIAL CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

 **Noriko P.O.V**

 _I was seeing things,_ I thought. _I know this can NOT be real._ In front of me was a view of Japan… destroyed. I started running around to see if there were any survivors but all that was seen was debris. **There was nothing** , not even them. I woke up drenched that Saturday morning, starting my routine quickly. Once I finished changing, I immediately went down to stairs to see my little sister Hayami making breakfast.

"Good morning Onee-chan!"said Hayami in a cheery tone. She gave me a plate of eggs, bacon,and waffles, _an American breakfast huh._ I ate it slowly, the nightmare still in my thoughts.

"What's wrong Nori-chan?",said Hayami in a concerned voice.

"I had a ...dream", I replied in a hesitant tone. "Maybe, I don't know, but I felt like it was the future if we don't start our plans now…"

"Another one? What was this one about? Was it the same?"she asked carefully with a thoughtful look on her face. _Maybe thinking on how we're going to go about our plans now._

I nodded in reply. I have been having these dreams a lot lately, but I don't exactly know what they mean. It seems they might deal with our powers and something else I can quite put my finger on it.

"Oh, come on! It's Saturday, let's not start it out with this gloomy feeling please?" Hayami pleaded giving the puppy dog eyes, as if that ever worked. _I may love you littles sister but those eyes will never work on me_ I thought with tiny smirk on my face. .Although, I have to say she does look a little cute.I get up and start to leave the house.

"Nori chan!You didn't finish your breakfast!",said Hayami in an annoyed tone.

I just waved my hand to her, not looking back. Besides, there is a meeting I need to get to. _Scepter 4 here I come…_

* * *

 **Hayami's P.O.V**

I can't believe Nori-chan didn't finish her breakfast.I know that it was American but I worked hard on it. Whatever, I grab my keys and purse. I should go follow Nori but I have someone important to meet. As I walk out of the house, I see the back of my sister turn around the corner. That was the opposite way of where I was heading seeing as Scepter 4 and HOMRA don't like each other, _more like sexual frustration between some of them..._

Moving on, as I skip down the street filled with bodies of people I see a flash of pure white hair and a large red umbrella. It's like 80• outside sunny with no sight of in the heck could this cute little boy need a red Japanese umbrella is followed by a white haired girl and a boy with long black hair in a ponytail holding a sword. Huh,looks weird but oddly familiar.. I shrug ,maybe they are cosplaying or something. I walk a few more blocks before until finally I reach the HOMRA bar owned by Izumo the second in command to Mikoto Suoh.

How do I know this? Simple, my sister and I always keep information on the important figures in our lives. That includes Strains, clan members, and the kings.

Our parents each made a deal with the former kings since our birth, that Noriko was to be a part of Scepter 4 and I was to be a part of HOMRA. I was okay with that seeing as Scepter 4 seems too stiff and tight, always in order. But, in HOMRA I feel that I can relax and not be so me, I think my sister may have a crush on the blue king since she goes there so much. She might not, Noriko has not had a boyfriend since 9th grade.

My sister is very popular and beautiful though. She has these big blue eyes, with hair that goes to hip natural hair color is white hair but dyed so it goes into blue at the tip. We almost look like twins. I have pink eyes and white hair that goes into pink but it's waist length.I don't think I'm as popular though.

I walk into Homra bar to see mostly everyone there.

"Yo Ami chan" ,said Yata

I turn around and I'm hugged by Anna. Anna is like a little sister to me.

"How's it going" ,asked Izumo

" Everything going good I just came here to get some documents" ,I told him reaching my hand out,

"Oh yeah here" Izumo hands me a set of documents.I stuff them in my bag and head for the door. A voice stopped me though "Wait!You're leaving so soon."

It was Yata with a cute and friendly smile on his face. I turned to look at him,"Do you want me to stay Yata-kun?" I asked quietly.

Almost instantly, Yata has a pink tint across his face and I giggle.

 **Noriko P.O.V**

Scepter 4 headquarters stood in front me in all its pristine magnificence. As I stepped inside with my hair swishing behind me. I walk into the building, I was feeling some type of way for some unknown reason.I open the door to the main entrance to see blue members busying themselves. Paper work was everywhere and some people on the phone. I turn to the elevator and press the up button. I wasn't feeling as excited to see the blue king, more like a dull strong 'thud' in my stomach. It was strange. The elevator opened and I turned the corner to the blue king's office. I open the door to see him doing paperwork and so into his thoughts he does not notice me in front him.

"Munakata-san",I coughed at him.

His hand stops writing for a moment but then continues.

"Hello , may I know what the visit is for?"he asked. He gets up from his desk and looks in his desk for something.

"I came to see if you had any jobs for me to do." I told him with a bored face. I really hope he didn't have any jobs for me to do, I just want to go home and sleep. _Lazy ass_ I could picture Hayami saying-

"No, you may come back tomorrow and see." He went back to doing his paperwork, and I held back a snort.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing" I said schooling my features back to the bored look.

Reisi got up from his desk in a graceful manner and headed for the looked back to me and tilted his head silently ordering me to follow him.

He said nothing and continued to lead me.

As I looked around, I noticed we were to the information room _I wonder what's going on..._ My phone buzzed and I checked to see it was my sister who sent me a text that saying " **I'm coming home late; out with friends."** I sighed tipping me head back making my hair reach lower, I bet it's that love-sick Yata kid or Izumo _which I really hope not because he is way too old for my little sister._

 **Hayami's p.o.v**

"Do you want a drink Ami-San?"Kamamoto asked me

"I'm actually only 18 years so I can't"I told him. _All these years and he still doesn't know my age,_ I think irritably.

Anna tugs at my shirt,I look over at her and tilt my head.

"What is the matter Anna-chan?" She looked over to Mikoto who seems to be sleeping more. I inwardly frowned, _his Sword of Damocles seems to have gotten worse._ I silently took a breath and gave a gentle smile to Anna's worried eyes, "He's going to be alright Anna, let's believe in that yeah?"

She nods her head and goes back over to Mikoto. _If worst comes to worst I will have to use_ _that_ _power._

As she turns back to get in the fibers atom between Kamamoto and Yata, someone burst in HOMRA causing everyone to tense.

"What are you doing here **Blue**?!", Yata yelled causing me to smack him in the head as that Blue was my sister.

"Yata, don't try to test me right now. Not in the mood for the bullshit meal." Noriko bluntly stated.

I quietly _oohed_ and said _Burn_ behind his back making him pout. I watched as Noriko bowed her head a little to the closed-eye Red King.

"Nori-chan what's wrong" I asked worry hinted in my voice.

My sister never gets this tense for anything and if that's the case she would never come inside HOMRA. Matter of fact, I don't think Noriko likes anybody in HOMRA. She may respect Mikoto but I don't think she likes him.

"I found something in Scepter 4" she huffs.

Everybody looks intently at my sister as she starts to explain what she found. It is quiet as she starts to talk about the footage she found, but before she could get into it all of our phones rang and a video popped up.

Silence stood the air still as the finale of the video finished. Tatara Totsuka was murdered last night.


End file.
